Summer jobs
by Waffleiron118
Summary: When Percy returns from his first year of college at Ohio State University not much has changed. He returns to his old job at Gabe's sports bar and grill, where Gabe welcomes him back and tells him to help out a new waitress... He's a bartender... This could get interesting... please read summary doesn’t do the story justice.
1. chapter 1

**This is yet another Percabeth, I think I need to stop but I keep thinking of different ways to make it so I keep writing them soi will keep writing 'til I decide to stop, this one is shorter and just romancy stuff... I think.**

 **Ha I'm the narrator**

Percy was excited to return to his old job after coming back from college for the summer. He couldn't wait to be back as bartender at Gabe's sports bar and grill. He wondered if the old restaurant had changers since he'd been gone. He got into his car and began the short drive over to Gabe's. "Well if there's anything that hasn't changed it's the traffic", he said to himself as he left the busyness of Manhattan on his way to work.

 **\--Percy POV--**

Finally I thought as I pulled into the parking lot of Gabe's sports bar and grill. Although you can't really call it a grill it's pretty much just Gabe's sports bar with-additional-seating-besides-the-bar. I walked up behind the restaurant to find Gabe the owner out back smoking a cigarette. "Hey back from your college I see" Habe says with a smile. We shake hands,"still smoking I see" I said mischievously. "Still annoying I see" Gabe retorted in a joking manor. "Nah we really missed you Percy we've been getting a lot of business lately and I had to fire a bunch of employees for starting fights with customers". He leads me inside and I change into my bartender "uniform" as Gabe calls them. When I get out I find Gabe talking in the phone with someone. "For the last time we don't do catering!" He yells into the phone before hanging up. "Oh and Percy" Gabe looks at me with a stressed out look on his face. "I gotta new kid about your age who is gonna end up being a waitress, would you mind showing her the ropes and stuff". "But I'm not a waiter Gabe Gabe!" But he was already gone. Well, might as well improvise I guess. I walk out, into the main area of the restaurant. There aren't many people considering that it is likely after 8. Only a few people at the bar and a few watching Ohio st. As they upset number 1 Alabama in college football, since I go there I was glad to see the buckeyes wining. I started watching as Barrett IV dropped back in the pocket before airing it out to Campbell who caught it over the unsuspecting Alabama safety. "Umm are you Percy Jackson?" I turned around so fast that I instantly became dizzy and almost fell over. "Yeah and you are?"I steadied myself and held out my hand. "Annabeth Chase"she took my hand and shakes it awkwardly "the manager told me that you could like show me the ropes or something", she said looking away shyly. "Well have you ever had a job as a waitress before?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head. "Uhh okay so basically you go to a table ask them for there order write it down, bring it back to the kitchen then go to another table. When the table has empty drinks fill 'em up, then when the food is ready bring it out. Don't be afraid to bring it out one at a time then after they are done ask if they want dessert if they don't bring the check if they do repeat the process then after they are gone check to see if they left a tip". I say hoping that she understands cause that is all I know. "Umm I think I got it" she says, she starts looking at me funny. "Wait, do you go to Ohio st.?"she asks. "Because I think we might have a few classes together". "Ummm yeah I go to Ohio st... and you do look familiar, where are you from?" I ask. "Well I am originally from California but I moved to Ohio when I was 16", She said nervously. At this point there isn't any one in the restaurant except the employees so I walk over and sit down at one of the booths close to the bar. I gesture for Annabeth to have a seat and she does, sliding in across from me. "So umm how long have you been working at this place?" Annabeth asks me. "Oowww I have been working here for 4 years now". We make eye contact and Annabeth blushes looking away, I smirk as I hop up and walk over to Rob the chef and grab a basket of fries. "Hey Annabeth what do ya want to drink?" I call over to her as I bring over the fries and set them at the table. "Is this even legal?!"she asks clearly shocked that I was taking fries. "Eh Gabe doesn't mind, what do you want to drink?" I ask again. "I really don't need anything"she says while fiddling with the booth seat. I raise an eyebrow and smirk at her, "well I guess I could have a Diet Coke"she murmurs in reply to my question. I bring back a glass of Diet Coke for her and a miller lite for myself "drinking on the job really Percy you sure your not gonna get fired" she askes concerned. "You know what you need wosegirl"I tell her playfully " you need to relax and live a little every once in a while". "Well you know what you need... seaweed brain?"she giggles"you need to use your head for more than hanging your hat". I give her a fake hurt look, sprouting another few giggles from Annabeth.

 **Two hours later**

 **Annabeth POV**

Ow my gosh Percy is hilarious, I swear this is got to be the best night of my life! I take another swig of the beer I switched out my Diet Coke for. I think I died and went to heaven I sit hear looking into those beautiful sea-green eyes, with his messy brown hair **(Is it brown? I honestly can't remember, that might be because it is 12:28 am. But hey this story ain't gonna write itself. Now back to said story.)** his hair looks so handsome that way he is so hot... Wait did I just say that? Is the last thing that goes through my head before everything goes dark **(huh seems like we've been here before ;) heeheehee)**

 **Percy POV**

We were talking about how Professor Johnathan looks like Colonal Sanders when Annabeth started to sink into her seat and her head hit the table "ooww shit" I say to myself "great job Percy you got a Waitress at your job drunk and now she is passed out against the table", well this just started to get interesting...

 **Well there's the first chapter, pretty good if I don't say so myself, well it be 12:49 now so off to bed with me! Cya all later please comment if you like it and may the force be with you always...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been writing a ton lately, partly because I'm only doing some winter tennis practice every Monday. But no one cares about me, they care about the story. So we left our heroes sitting at a booth at Gabe's, Annabeth passed out from Drinking a little too much. Sunce she's kind of a golden child she doesn't drink much and Percy is in deep doo-doo if he can't think of something to do. So we retrench to the story...**

 **Percy POV (obviously)**

"Oh shit" Percy said to himself, "relax and live a little" I said mocking himself. "Now what are 'yah gonna do"my conscience asked me. I could look through her stuff in her locker and find out where she lives, but I don't wanna be a pervert and then what, leave her there? She'll probably want some explaining when she wakes up tomorrow. "I guess take her to my apartment then" I thought to myself.

 **Narrator**

Percy checked to make surenoonewas still here and picked up Annabeth like one would do at a wedding he took her out to his navy blue Toyota Camry unlocked it and sat her up in the shotgun seat. He closed to door then ran back into the restaurant, grabbing her stuff and his own he left the restaurant after locking up the restaurant behind him. He walked out to his car, got in and drove the 15minute drive home.

 **Percy POV**

"I hope everyone in the building is asleep, if they see me carrying Annabeth up to my apartment they're gonna get the wrong idea" I say to no one in particular. I pick Annabeth up, wrapping my arms around her upper thigh and her back. I make sure no one is watching before carrying her through the back door and begin heading up the stairs. "No offense" I say to an unconscious Annabeth, "but getting a membership at planet fitness wouldn't be a bad idea". I stop halfway to my floor, setting Annabeth down and wiping the sweat off my forehead. "Man why do I have to live on the top floor" I say between breaths. Before picking Annabeth up, slinging our stuff over my shoulder and continuing up the stairs. I finally reach my apartment, open the door set Annabeth down in a Chair before falling to my knees and to the floor. "Man I'd rather fight a titan than do that again" I wheezed. Slowly rising to my feet again I put Annabeths stuff on the table and carry/drag Annabeth to my bed. I tuck her in and make sure she's confortable. I then drag my sore feet over to the couch and collapse onto it, instantly falling asleep.

 **And now the long awaited moment where Annabeth wakes up in someone else's bed, not knowing where she is. Not knowing where she is with a million questions for that damn Percy Jackson.**

 **Annabeth POV**

Iwokeup drowsy and feeling bad as hell. I can't think straight as I stumbled out of what appeared to be someone's bedroom. I was in my underwear and a huge shirt that was like 3 sizes to big for my small 5 foot 4 body. It hangs down to my upper thigh. Ok where am I am whose shirt am I wearing I thought looking around the decent sized apartment I was in. "Beep beep beep" I heard what sounded like a coffee and walked in the direction that the noise came from. "Good morning princess"," aiiiiiiiieeeh!" is the noise I make before stumbling backwards. A strong arm wraps around me, catching me. I am pulled up only to see PERCY JACKSON! Suddenly it all comes back to me, "PERCY JACKSON!" He winces as I yell at him. "Where am I, what are you doing here, wha...!" He puts his hands over my mouth, silencing me. "A little louder please I don't think they heard you in Australia"he jokes. I wrestle out of his grasp. "You little pervert! Of course you get me drunk and bring me back to your apartment, so I even want to know what you did last night!!!". He grabs me clamping his hands over my mouth again. "Yes this is my apartment, I brought you back here because you were passed out. Would you rather me have left you at the restaurant?" He smirked. "How about we sit down and have coffee and you can express your feelings about this topic in a less loud manor". He released me and gave me a mug. "Ok" I said when we were sitting down drinking coffee and eating cereal. "Why am I in my underwear wearing on of your shirts?" I ask raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Well in couldn't have my guests sleep in their work clothes now can I?" He answers "plus I thought it would be funny when you wake up with a hangover in some guys apartment in his shirt and your underwear", he mutters with a mischievous gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. I reach out and punch him jokingly, "owww!" He whines. I giggle, "my gosh you are such a baby", I say with a smile. "You know it Annibelle" he retorts. I glare at him "you really know how to get on my nerves Percy". "Yes but you still like me don't you" he says with a wink. I sit back in shock, was it really that obvious. "Yeah you wish that you actually did it with him last night don't you" part of me said in my head. "Annabeth you ok?" Percy asks with a genuinely concerned look on his face. "Yeah I'm fine"I say startled. "Ok so what's the plan wise girl?", "Wisegirl?" I interrupt. "Yeah I was gonna say wise guy but obviously you are of the female gender so wisegirl, but what's the plan you want me to take you to your place or you could shower if you want or whatever", Percy asks. "I'd like to take a shower probably... alone please"I add. "Wow do you really think that I stoop that low" starting to fake cry. I blush of course being the shy, nerdy, self-conscious girl that I am. "The shower is in the bathroom that way" he points in the direction of the bedroom that I came out a little while ago. "I'll grab your stuff" he says getting out of his chair and leaving the room. "Umm ok" I say to myself. I get up and make my way towards the bathroom that Percy told me had the shower, it's also the only bathroom Annabeth jeez. How hard can this be to find. You have a 4.0 GPA but you can't find a bathroom in apartment. I finally manage to find the bathroom and stripped and got in the shower. Figuring a nice warm shower would help my head clear. I got out of the shower

And began drying off with one of the towels. I put it down "creak" the door opens oh crap I reach for a towel to cover myself, too late. "Hey Annabeth I forgot some of yo..." he looks at me shocked then instantly closes his eyes and covers them with his hands. "Well, umm" he stutters. I grab the towel before wrapping myself in it. "You can look now" I say extremely embarrassed, my face turning red. "I, I'm s-so sorry Annabeth". I can't take this anymore I grab the clothes out of Percy's arms and run off tears streaming down my face...

 **Uhh ok that was interesting, I don't think that I should continue this with out upping the rating. Trust me if I knew that Percy was gonna walk in on Annabeth naked then I wouldn't be writing this story. I like to think that the characters in my head chose what they want me to write, apparently Percy is a pervert. I am sorry for this I'll clean it up in the next chapter, honestly. Well thanks for reading I Guess. Morale of the story always ask knock before opening doors especially when that door is the bathroom. Cya later y'all, thanks for reading!**

 **Quote of the chapter:**

 **"Because when you stop and look around this life is pretty amazing**

 **~Dr. Seuss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I can't believe that this is already chapter three. I have high hopes for this story. I sure hope that you enjoy reading this...**

 **Annabeth pov**

I continued running down the hall even as I heard Percy call out after me. I just couldn't take this anymore I am continually embarrassing myself in front of the guy I was crushing on at OSU and here in New York. I gasp as something grabs me from behind. "Please Annabeth" Percy says softly in my ear. I don't answer and he pulls me into a tighter embrace. I blush realizing that the only thing between my naked body and his arms is a loosely wrapped towel. "Annabeth please "he pleads. "Stay, get dressed at least your not stealing my towel". I smile slightly, "I do need to get dressed before I go I guess". Percy releases me and I go back to the bathroom to get changed...

I come back out to find Percy making scrambled eggs and bacon. I plop down in a chair near where Percy is cooking and try to stop from staring at him. "Why does he look so hot doing something as normal as making eggs". I distract myself by looking on my phone, checking the social media that I don't have. Percy puts a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and I jump like ten feet in the air knocking over the chair I was sitting in. Percy grabs me around the waist pulling me back up to my feet and grabbing the fallen chair. "Don't worry the eggs don't bite" Percy says through laughs causing my face to turn a deep crimson. "I'm not that hungry", I mumble. "Eat, it will help with the hangover". I eat the eggs and bacon and after thanking Percy I proced to collect my stuff. "Oh shit", I hear Percy say who was standing by a window over looking the streets of NYC. We might need to delay your departure madam chase" Percy beckons to the window with raised eyebrows. I look outside only to see the most traffick I have ever seen clogging up the streets of Manhattan look over their Percy points to a massive car crash. "How far from here do you live?" Percy asks. "At least 20 miles" I answer. "Well looks like your gonna have to put up with me for a while longer", Percy jokes. To which I roll my eyes, if only he knew how I really felt about him. "We could walk around Manhattan but jeez it's 95 degrees out their" Percy says, looking at me. "Netflix?" I ask to which he nods and jumps over the back of his two seat couch. I walk over and sit beside him while still not touching him so it didn't get too awkward. The tv turns on and I see an episode of marvel agents of shield halfway completed. He likes that show too, Percy the stud, cool kid on campus likes the same show as me the literal nobody/geek/nerd. I turn to Percy and give him a shocked look. "I uuuuhh" Percy mumbles his face beginning to redden. "You like Marval agents of shield?" I ask clearly shocked. "That's like, my favorite show!" I tackle Percy, who's face is a mix of embarrassment and confusion. "Umm sorry" I say climbing off of him and nervously sitting back on my side of the couch. "We can watch this if you want" Percy tells me. I nod in return and we begin watching as Agent Colsin begins briefing his team on a strange woman that might have telekinesis abilities...

Half way through the show I start to notice that the temperature is dropping. I turn to see Percy notices it too. "Mike likes to go a little overboard with the AC on hot days" Percy says while handing me a blanket. We continue to watch until I notice Percy covered in goose bumps and rubbing his arms together. "Here, we can share the blanket" I offer Percy. "Nah I'm okay"Percy says he teeth chattering a little as he did so. I Scooted up against him and put the blanket over both of us. Sadly this didnt help much as we cuddled closer and closer together. Percy at one point gets a call from Mike his landlord saying that the AC is stuck on. But I was loving every minute of it, cuddling with my crush and watching Netflix. Percy wrapping his arms around me with me snuggled into his chest. We stay like that until Percy falls asleep on me and I proceed to fall asleep into him.

 **Percy POV**

I wake up to find the tv still on and playing Netflix and Annabeth looking about as cute as humanly possible snuggling up against me snoring a cute little snore. Wowowow you can't think that, there's no way in hell you think that Percy. One minute your showing her the ropes at work the next you want her this is all going way to fast... Annabeth begins to stir. I lightly tap her on the nose and she opens her beautiful grey eyes (stop it Percy). She yawns and stretches (which I think looks incredibly hot) "what time is it" she yawns. Uuuuh what time is it? I grab my phone and look at the lock screen which flashed 5:45 pm. "Ow crap we slept through lunch" I tell Annabeth. Annabeth's stomach rumbles causing her to giggle and me to resist the urge to reach out a kiss her right then. I get up and pull her up to her feet. Mike must have fixed the AC because it is no longer freezing in here. I look out the window to find no traffic and look on my phone to find the temperature had gone down as we were asleep. "Hey you hungry" I ask Annabeth, "cause I know the best pizza place in the history of best pizza places"...

Me and Annabeth walked to my favorite, and in my opinion the best pizza place in all of New York City the name of which no one knows because the letters on the sign gave long since worn/fallen off. It is a grubby looking restaurant from the outside but on the inside it had checked tile floors with walls covered in old bottle caps that made faces of famous italian people and shaped into tomatoes and different pizza ingredients, it also has a chandelier made of old glass bottles. But although it was Italian I could he Ed Sheeran playing in the background. As we walked inside Annabeth squeezed my hand tight and gasped in amazement at the inside, looking back and forth from me then to the restaurant. We sit down across from each other, at a booth near the front of the restaurant. The owner of the restaurant Mrs. Joya was a plump 51 year old woman whose father immigrated to New York from Italy. The Joya's run the restaurant, Mrs. Joya's two sons work in the kitchen with Mrs. Joya as the waitress. "Percy, back from college, and with a girl!" I heard Mrs. Joya's heavy Italian accent. I turn to see Annabeth's face go bright red, "umm actually Mrs. Joya we're just friends", I reply to Mrs Joya's comment. "Ahh that it not what it looked like when you walked in", she responded in a singsong voice. I quickly try to change the subject of the conversation. "How has the restaurat been?" I ask hoping I can change the subject. "Ahh we are getting more and more customers than we did before you helped us". Mrs. Joya answered with a smile. "Helped with what?" Annabeth asks. "Percy designed the walls and chandelier, ahh more customers!" She finished before going over to the people just walking in. "You made this?" Annabeth asked looking at the walls of the restaurant. "Yeah I also made the Empire State Building and Times Square" I said sarcastically,earning a kick from under the table. "Ow that hurt"I continued sarcastically. Earning a harder kick from Annabeth...

 **Annabeth POV**

Percy wasn't lying about the food I think while we walked out of the restaurant. At this point the sun has gone down with a cool summer breeze blowing through the busy streets of Manhattan. We walk back to Percy's and I can't stop thinking about what Mrs. Joys had said, besides the fact that we were holding hands there's no way that we could look like a couple. I mean short, shy, chubby, nerd, geek compared to hot, nice, cool kid, stud, popular don't really work out. The only reason that I'm even here right now is because I got drunk and passed out, which doesn't make sense because I don't drink. Percy, being the nice guy that he is took me to his place instead of leaving me at work. We walk up the stairs to Percy's floor. "Why did you do this?" I decided to ask Percy. "Do what?"Percy returned, "Why did you take me to dinner?"I asked again. It takes Percy a few seconds to answer. "Because I think your a cool person and I can't believe that we didn't become friends at Ohio st. already". "Wait" I say "you think I, the fat nerd with no friends... you think I'm cool?". Percy gives me a strange look, "How are you fat?" He asks while opening the door to his apartment we walk in and he closes it behind him. "Uuh because I am" I answer. "You are not do you really think this lowly of yourself?!" Percy says a little loudly. "Well what do you call this?", I say lifting up my loosely hanging shirt to reveal my belly which fell slightly over the waistband of my pants.

 **Percy POV**

"Well what do you call this?" Annabeth asks pulling upper shirt to reveal her small belly hanging over her waistband. "Your not fat Annabeth"I say softly, moving closer to where She's standing. "Yeah I am and it's pointless to keep saying that I'm not" she said, her eyes getting watery. "Your an amazing person Percy but please stop lying to me about how I look because it is pointless" she said, a tear falling down her cheek. I move closer wiping the tear off her cheek and cupping her face in my hands. "Well do you want me to tell you how I really feel about you?" I ask feeling ready to tell her how I really feel.

 **Annabeth POV**

"I think you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever gotten the pleasure to meet and I really think I'd like to spend more time with you" my heart skipped a beat. But wait, there's no way he can be serious. "Percy stop kidding with me it's not funny" I say trying not to cry. "Fine I'll prove it", Percy says. I open my mouth to speak but am stopped by Percy's lips meeting mine. Percy wraps his hands tightly around me. Suddenly our lips parted, "so you believe me now?" Percy said with a mischievous smile. I smiled and kissed Percy back, Trying not to smile.

 **Aaahhh, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I definitely enjoyed writing it. Do something amazing in this new year. Quote of the chapter: "stop worrying about what could go wrong and start thinking of what can go right" -Tony Robbins**


End file.
